


Small Comforts

by sambethe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambethe/pseuds/sambethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pushy owl. A lonely, sick Sirius. And the cure in the form of Pepperup and Remus' return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damascened](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damascened/gifts).



If there was one thing Remus wanted to be greeted by less than a dark, empty flat with a stack of washing up in the sink, it was a dark, empty flat with a stack of washing up in the sink and a peeved owl pecking at his fingers. 

Remus muttered a Lumos and found the offending owl to be Sirius' latest acquisition, a Great Grey Owl he'd taken to calling Madeline.

'Figures! At least let me put down the groceries before you start demanding biscuits.'

Madeline hooted and settled on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. 

He pulled a biscuit from the tin on the counter and handed it over to Madeline before attempting to remove the parchment scroll tied to her leg. Once unfolded, he found clear, boxy letters spelling out the word 'sick' and a most pathetic looking stick figure with a mop of straggly black hair and a ridiculously elongated frown. He snorted, waved his wand at the pile of groceries, which began to sort themselves into the cupboards, and jotted a note for James.

He turned to Madeline and waved her off. 'Melodramatic. The both of you. Back home with you. I'll be there shortly.'

Five minutes later found him tumbling out of the fireplace and into Sirius' darkened living room. Several take-away containers littered the coffee table along with tea mugs and the rumpled pages of the last week's worth of Prophets. 

Remus frowned and called out 'Padfoot?' 

When he received no answer, he toed off his shoes, removed his coat and scarf, tossed both on the couch and made his way down the hall. A faint, flickering light spilled through the cracked open door at the end.

He prodded the door the rest of the way open and found Sirius asleep, sprawled across the bed with the better part of the duvet hanging off the far side. The television, which usually lived in the living room, was propped on a chair in the corner. 

Remus removed his robes and sunk down on the bed. He pulled the duvet back over Sirius and crawled in underneath. He ran his hand through Sirius' hair and gently began unfurling the knots.

Sirius turned his head and kissed Remus' palm. 'You're back.'

Remus ran his hand across Sirius' forehead and then wrapped him in a tight hug. 'Padfoot, you're burning up.'

''M fine.'

'Why didn't you ask Peter to bring you some Pepperup?'

'S'not the same as when you make it,' he mumbled, burying his head against Remus' arm.

'Now I know you are far gone, waiting on my Potions skills. Daft dog.' He kissed the back of Sirius' head and uncurled himself from him and the duvet. 'I'll go call over to the pharmacy. Peter's probably gone, but Madge should still be there.'

He found Sirius' dressing gown hanging on the back of the door and wrapped himself in it. He lit a fire in the fireplace and called over to the Pettigrews'. As predicted, Madge was working behind the counter; she promised to have everything sent through as soon as she was done brewing.

Remus then went to the kitchen to pull together some tea and make sure Sirius' cats hadn't taken to using the owl cage as fair hunting ground again.

By the time he returned, Sirius was sitting upright, the television was turned off, and the potion lay in small beaker on the hearth with a small note beneath scrawled with the familiar instructions. Remus aimed his wand and floated it to the tray to join the tea mugs.

'Which do you want first?'

Sirius pointed at the cup of tea. 'You missed Dr. Who.'

'It's only the second part of the serial.' Remus handed him the mug, put the tray on the bedside table, and then crawled back under the blankets. 'I'm sure you'll manage to catch me up before next weekend.'

Sirius hovered the mug beneath his nose and took a deep breath before taking a sip. 'I miss Sarah Jane,' he said once he had swallowed.

Remus prodded Sirius foot with his own. 'You just miss taking the piss out of Lily every time they had the same hair style.'

Sirius smirked and then coughed. 'You have to admit it was uncanny.'

'I'll admit nothing, thank you very much.' Remus took a sip of his tea and put it back on the tray. 'I've learnt my lesson about getting on the wrong side of an argument between the two of you.' He grabbed the beaker of the green solution and handed it over to Sirius. 'Take the Pepperup. That cough sounds miserable.'

Sirius made a face but downed the potion in one go. He put the beaker on his night table and settled back down in the bed. 'You'll still be here next weekend, then?'

'Noticed that, did you?'

Sirius didn't answer. Instead he grabbed hold of Remus's hand and pulled him down with him. Remus settled behind him and ran his fingers along the skin between the hem of Sirius' t-shirt and the band of his boxer shorts. 

'Dumbledore said I should be plan to be home for a few weeks.' 

Sirius hummed and pressed back against him. Remus kissed the shell of his ear. 'There's something he'd like us to look at Christ College's Library. If you fancy an outing to Cambridge, that is.'

Remus could see the faint edge of a smile form along Sirius' mouth. 

'Turn down the chance to watch you bury your nose in a pile of dusty old tomes? Never!'

He poked at Sirius' belly. 'So selfless, my Padfoot. I'm sure that smile has nothing to do with the opportunity to watch Bartelby pace and sweat whilst others get to play with his toys.'

'I don't know what you are talking about.' 

'I'm sure.' Remus flicked his wand and the lights dimmed. He then tucked the wand under his pillow and wrapped himself back around Sirius. 'Back to sleep with you. They'll be plenty of time for harassing librarians once you're better.'

Sirius started to hum and was asleep before he finished. Remus smiled, kissed the back of his head and let himself drift off as well.


End file.
